I want you to want me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry is feeling things he shouldn't be and why is Pony in the tightest pants known to man? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to strangle your brother," Darry said to Soda at the breakfast table and Pony was in the shower.

Soda snickered. "Why is it that when he does something that turns you on and gets under your skin, he suddenly becomes MY brother?"

"Because I said so," Darry grumbled.

Soda just sat there snickering.

Darry just grumbled at him and went back to him breakfast.

When he first started having feeling for his youngest brother, it scared the all mighty hell out of him. How could he even start to think things like that about him. Not only was he another male they were blood related and he was five years younger than him. Soon Soda had caught on that there was something wrong with Darry and made it his personal goal to figure out what it was. Aka, bugging the fuck out of him until he told him about what he was feeling.

At first he wanted to punch Darry for what he was thinking, but then when he cooled down, he thought about it and realized why.

Ponyboy was pretty much anyone's dream guy. His green/grey eyes, his long red-ish hair, his build, just every single thing about him. So with that realization, he gave his full support to his brother, even though they are both convinced that Pony was straight.

I mean, with a girl like Cherry that shows some interest, why on earth would he look at his older brother.

Even though Soda understands, it doesn't mean he can make fun of Darry every once and a while. Darry doesn't really mind, because it is Soda, even though he does want to knock him in the head more often then not.

They both heard the shower shut off and then heard the shower curtain open. Ponyboy was humming some kind of song, then heard him stop and let out a curse.

Foot steps were heard coming down the hall and then Pony appeared, in nothing but a towel. Darry choked on the coffee he was drinking, he put his hand over his mouth and coughed into it. Soda patted him on the back and Pony moved closer.

"Are you all right Dare?" Ponyboy asked, worried.

Darry nodded, trying not to look at Ponyboy. The white towel was low on his hip, the water gleaming on his skin, the water dripping from his hair was making its way down his toned chest and over him flat stomach. Darry licked his lips and coughed a few more times. Oh how that skin would taste.

"Just went down the wrong way, why aren't you dressed?"

Pony looked down as if he forgot that he was just in a towel, then a look of realization hit him.

"Oh yea, Soda what did you do with my pants?"

Soda smacked himself in the head. "Their in the washer,"

"Soda," Pony whined.

"I'm sorry, don't you have any left?"

Pony sighed. "Just one pair but I don't like them, oh well I guess,"

He went off into his room mumbling something that didn't even make sense.

"That boy is going to kill me yet,"

Suddenly Soda started laughing, hard.

"What are you on?"

"I know what pants Pony was talking about," Soda laughed again and sat down.

"That doesn't make any sense you know," Darry grumbled.

"You will see, you will see," Soda snickered again. "I'd leave your coffee alone though," He winked.

He opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but at the moment Pony came back in.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing the tightest pair of jeans known to mankind. They looked like they were painted on and rode low on his hips. His shirt slipped out of his hands and when he bent over to pick it up, Darry almost came right them and there.

"Nice pants Pony," Soda commented and winked at Darry. Darry almost growled at him.

"I wouldn't be wearing them if someone wasn't absent minded," He glared at them.

There was a slam of the front door.

"You ready Ponyboy, I'm driving us to school," Two-bit yelled.

"Oh god, pray for me,"

He threw on his shirt real quick, a black one that was also tight.

"I love you both, see you later," He hugged them both and gave them kisses on the cheek and ran out of the house.

"Have a problem you need to take care of?" Soda looked over at Darry and smiled.

"I am going to kill you," He did growl this time.

"What did I do dear brother?"

"You didn't put his clothes in the dryer on purpose,"

"Have a good day off big brother," Soda kissed his head then ran out of the room and out of the house.

Darry grumbled more and stalked off to his bedroom to relive a problem that he was having.

~*~*~meanwhile in two-bits car~*~*~

"Ok kid, are you trying to kill your brother in that get up?" Two-bit asked, raising his eye brow.

"I wasn't planning this," Pony smiled and shifted, god did these pants ride up. "Soda put my pants in the washer and forgot them,"

"I see, I see, so how did he react seeing you like that,"

"My he's a big boy," Pony chuckled.

"I didn't need to know that, kid," But Two-bit smiled. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Well he doesn't work today and Soda does and is going to do something with Steve after, so I think I'm going to make him so crazy he has to," Pony smiled, evily.

Two-bit faked wiped a fake tear away. "Oh my little Pony is all grown up and going to seduce his brother," He patted his head.

"There is something wrong with you Two-bit," Pony smiled at him and swatted his hand away.

Two-bit just laughed more.

~*~*~*~Later in the day~*~*~*~

Darry was sitting in his chair looking at a news paper, trying not to go play with him self again. Two times is plenty, well maybe just one more before Pony gets home. No behave yourself and act like the 20 year old you are, not like a fricken 16 year old.

Looking at the clock Pony should be home soon anyway so he wouldn't have time anyway. Trying to go back to his paper he was interrupted by a yell.

"Damn you Two-bit," He heard Pony yell, then a laugh from said other greaser and the sound of his car driving away.

Darry looked to the door as Pony walked in, with out his shirt on, with something on him.

"What happened?" 'Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest'

"Damn Two-bit spilled his pop on me, now I'm all sticky, it wouldn't be so bad if it was like on my arm or something, I could just lick it off, but my tongue won't go all the way down there," He griped, walking to his room.

Darry was breathing hard trying to control his non obeying cock. Did Pony really have to use that choice of words.

He could hear Pony moving around, then going to the washer and dryer and messing with his clothes.

Next thing he knew, he heard the shower running.

'Maybe I can sneak away and fix this little problem,' But it didn't take Pony but a few minutes to get himself unstickified and to come back, toweling his hair, in just the skin tight pants.

"So is there anything you would like to do Dare?" Pony asked, walking near him.

"I'm not sure you'd agree with what I want to do," Darry mumbled to himself.

"If you say so, eep," Pony tripped over something that was on the floor and twisted at the last second, ending up sitting in Darry's lap.

"That was close," Pony chuckled a little, then looked at Darry. "That a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Darry just blushed dark red and stood up, making Pony stand up with him and he walked into the kitchen.

Darry was standing by the sink when Pony came in a jumped up on the counter.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No its not you, never you," Darry said, looking at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm such a sicko," Darry said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Then so am I," Pony said, jutting his chin out slightly.

Darry looked at him. "What?"

Pony made a come hither motion with his finger and did it until Darry was in front of him. Pulling Darry to him, he wrapped his arm's and legs around him.

"Actions speak louder than words," He whispered and crashed his lips to Darry's.

Darry gasped against Pony's lips giving the younger male a chance to slip his tongue into the warm confines that was all Darry. Getting over the initial shock of the kiss, Darry put his hands on Pony's lovely hips pulling them together. To Darry, Pony tasted like heaven, sunshine and cigarette's. Darry tasted like coffee, love and security.

Pony dug his nails into Darry's shoulders as he started getting very aroused. Hearing Darry moan made the already to tight pants even tighter.

Darry broke the kiss looking into the green/grey eyes of him younger brother, his crush, his lover?

"Where do you want this to go?" Darry asked, breathless.

Pony blushed, but moved his head and kissed Darry's neck, then moved up to his ear.

"Take me to the bed room?" He asked in a seductive little whisper.

Darry shuttered and nodded.

"What ever you wish," And he kissed him again and picked him up by his thighs and started moving to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~

DUN DUN DUN

Yes I know that this is SUCH an evil place to leave this, but its almost 12:30 in the morning and I have to get up at 5.

SO please read and review plz plz plz plz

And I'll write the smut scene in the morning. When I get time. SO go my pretties and review.


	2. I need you to need me

Darry carried Pony boy to his bedroom, their lips never leaving each other. When the got into the room, he took the second to close the door behind him and to lock it as well.

Getting to the bed, Darry detangled Pony from himself and tossed him on the bed. Taking off his shirt, he then crawled over the smaller boy and planted himself between the males legs, going back to kissing those sweet lips of his. Pony wrapped his arms around Darry's neck, his fingers working into the previously impeccable hair. Darry held on to Pony's hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles. The younger male let out a moan that made Darry shiver.

Letting go of his lips, Darry kissed his way to Pony's neck. He kissed the soft skin there, then bit it lightly, testing the waters. Apon hearing the moan that, that action had induced, he did it again but harder this time. Pony's back arched, pressing their chest's together as he moaned all kinds of random things.

Removing his mouth from the sweet skin of Pony's neck, he started moving down the lithe body of his younger brother. He kissed all over the planes of his chest, paying attention to the two small pink buds of Pony's nipples. When Darry sucked on them, it made Pony arch and moan and all other manner of things that just made Darry want him more.

Moving down even more, he kissed over Pony's stomach feeling it halt with his hard breathing, then soften. He undid the top button of the pants in front of him and raised and eye brow momentarily at the fact that Pony wasn't wearing underwear.

Pony blushed. "There is barley enough room in these for me, do you really think boxer would have fit in there?"

"I guess not, but I do find it hot none the less," Darry said freeing Pony from the pants and tossing them away.

Pony moaned as Darry licked a line up the bottom of his cock. He licked another line up the thick vein, this time moving his tongue back and forth slowly, marveling in the moans he was inducing. Taking the cock in his mouth, he slid it in inch by inch slow as can be.

Pony was clutching the sheets, moaning out Darry's name to the ceiling. Darry moved off of him and stood taking his pants and boxer-briefs off. Pony stared at the marvel that was Darry's manhood. The older male, grabbed something out of his bed side table and went to his previous position.

"Are you sure about this? You only have one virginity," Darry asked, kissing Pony quickly.

"I'm sure, I love you and have wanted you for a while now," Pony said, kissing Darry back softly.

Darry smiled and kissed him for a minute or two, then moved back down his body. Grabbing the lube that he had gotten, he popped open the lid and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

Pony nodded and Darry moved his hand between the younger boys legs and rubbed his finger over Pony's opening. Pony moaned lightly as Darry moved slowly in with each rub, getting used to the intrusion. He had gotten nearly up to the second knuckle when Pony let out a small noise of pain.

"Are you ok baby?" Darry asked, stopping the movement.

"Yea, it's just starting to hurt a little, but keep going please?" Pony asked, his eyes darkened with pleasure.

Darry nodded and kept up the movement, when he got further in he pulled them out and started pushing in with two making Pony gasp with pleasure and pain. Darry started pulling his fingers out, but was stopped by Pony shaking his head.

"Don't stop, I want you in me and your a lot bigger than your fingers,"

"Baby, you're in pain,"

"It'll be better once were as close as we can get to each other," Pony said with such love that Darry put a little mover lube on his fingers and started back on stretching Pony.

Darry had gotten both his fingers deep into Ponyboy and started spreading his fingers to get the tight passage ready for him. Turning his fingers a certain way he brushed past Pony's prostate, making the younger teen whimper with pleasure.

"Do that again," He said, breathlessly.

Darry complied, rubbing his fingers over the small bundle of nerves while still stretching him. Pulling them almost out, he repeated the slow process, this time with three fingers this time. Pony was still grunting in pain, trying to get used to the intrusion, but it was getting slightly better.

"Darry come on, I'm streatched enough, I want you in me damn it," Pony grumbled.

Darry smiled at him and removed his fingers and lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Pony's entrance.

"I love you," Darry said, pushing himself in slowly letting Pony get used to him.

When he was fully in, he kissed Pony softly. It took a few seconds for Pony to kiss him back, but when he did it was full of passion.

"I love you too Darry, make me feel good, please?" Pony looked up at him, his green/grey eyes shining with love.

Darry kissed him again and started moving slowly in and out, moaning at how tight Pony was. He started out slow at first but as Pony's moans started ringing out through the room, he moved faster loving the feeling of his young over.

"Pony, you feel so good oh Pony," Darry moaned low in his throat.

"Darry," Pony moaned as he hit his prostate over and over.

Darry could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer and grabbed Pony's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Pony screamed out in pleasure as Darry moved faster and bit into Pony's neck again, making the younger boy scream even louder.

Pony didn't last long after that and came all over Darry's hand and his own stomach. With the extra tightening around his cock, Darry came.

After a few aftershocks of pleasure, Darry pulled out and collapsed next to Ponyboy. Grabbing a towel that was next to his bed, he cleaned them both up.

"You have one hell of a hicky, I hope you know,"

"Oh god," Ponyboy blushed, covering his face and trying to get up.

Darry grabbed him though and tucked him against him, holding Pony's back to his front. He nuzzled his face into Pony's shoulder kissing it lightly moving his arm so it was under Pony's head and his other was still around his waist.

"I love you, Ponyboy Curtis," Darry said, kissing his neck.

"I love you too, Darrel Curtis," Pony smiled and turned around and kissed him.

Darry kissed him back, holding him close. Pony yawned and tucked his head under Darry's chin.

It didn't take long for both boys to fall asleep a sense of rightness filling the air.

~*~*~*~At the DX station~*~*~*~*~

"Bet you five bucks that one of them has a hickey the size of Oklahoma," Two-bit says, leaning against the counter, looking at Soda.

"Your on you bum," Soda said, smirking, thinking neither would be that stupid.

They shook on it, just as Steve walked in. He just shook his head.

"I don't even want to know,"

(^_^) Authors note (^_^)

WHOOOO there ya go, some smutty love.

And it looks like Two-bit's gonna win the bet. Mwa hahahaha

Its 10 in the morning, I've been up since 5:30 after going to bed at like 2

I'm a little tired lol.

ENJOY THE SMUT MY LOVED ONES

I don't own a thing :D


	3. I'd love you to love me

The mattress creaked lightly in the still room waking the older occupant from his rest. Reaching to the side Darry was surprised and a little hurt that Pony wasn't still right next to him. Opening his eyes he looked around the room and Ponyboy was nowhere to be found.

Darry sat up and looked at the time. It was nowhere near time for Soda and them to get home, so why didn't the younger male want to stay with him. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the room, Darry made sure the blanket was secure around him. The door opened to reveal Ponyboy wrapped in a sheet.

Seeing that the older male was awake, Pony smiled at him.

"Did I wake you? I didn't mean to, but uh nature called," He blushed lightly and came back in the room and locked the door behind him.

"It's alright," He went to say more, but at that moment Ponyboy dropped his sheet. Looking the younger boy up and down he couldn't help but gulp rather loudly. He was tone and just perfect.

A smirk made its way onto Pony's face as he went to the end of the bed. Grabbing the blankets, he tossed them off the older male and started crawling his way up. Darry's breath started becoming ragged as Pony started kissing bits of his skin as he continued his sensual climb. When Pony got to Darry's member, it was up and waiting for attention, that Pony was happy to give.

Pony tentatively licked a line up the bottom of his cock, making the older male moan. Taking a few more small licks, Pony shifted up a bit more and took Darry's cock in to his mouth. Darry moans got slightly louder as Pony moved up and down taking more in each time, testing how far he could go.

Getting into a steady rhythm, Darry pushes his fingers through Pony's hair, loving the feeling of Pony's mouth. Moving faster and grabbing what didn't fit in his mouth with his hand, Pony hums lightly around his cock making the older male near scream with pleasure.

"Baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna," And he came with a half scream in Pony's mouth. Pony swallowed all of the bitter liquid and let go of his cock with a pop. He finished crawling up Darry and straddled his lap.

"Hi there," Pony said, kissing Darry lightly.

"And a hi to you too, what was that for, not that I'm complaining," He smiled and wrapped his arms around Pony's waist.

Pony shrugged and kissed Darry again. The older male responded, pressing his tongue lightly to Pony's lips and slipping it in, when he opened his mouth.

They kissed softly for a while, until Pony moved his hips making Darry moan again.

"I'd be careful if I were you, unless you want to be fucked again," Darry said, kissing Pony's bottom lip.

"What ever did I do?" Pony asked, innocently. "All I did was this," And he shifted his hips again making Darry moan more.

"Keep it up little man," Darry said in a warning tone.

"I don't seem to have a problem with that, now do I big brother," Pony said, in a breathy tone, grinding his ass against Darry again.

Lust flashed through his eyes and he rolled them over making Pony squeak.

"I warned you," He said and reached for the lube.

Once he was all lubed up, he pressed the head of his cock against Pony's entrance. Pony whimpered in pleasure and a little pain, still being sore from last time. Darry went slow kissing verbal responses out of him until he was fully in. Letting Pony get used to the welcome intrusion, he kissed him some more.

"Move," Pony pleaded in a whisper.

Darry was only too happy to comply. Still moving slow, he started pumping in and out of his young lover, making the delicious friction that both of them desired. Pony's pants and moan's filled the room as he clawed at Darry's back. Moving faster as the pleasure started to built Darry moaned into Pony's hair.

"Darry," Pony whimpered in pleasure.

"Baby, oh baby," He grunted, moving faster hitting just the right spot in Pony to make the younger male shiver with great pleasure.

Reaching between then, Darry slowly started rubbing Pony's cock making the younger male moan even more. Keeping the strokes up with his thrusts, their moans morphed into one.

"Darry, so good," Pony moaned, low in his throat.

Darry sped up, making them both moan again, he could feel Ponyboy starting to get close.

"Come for me baby, come for me," He moaned.

Pony let out a loud moan and came between them. It only took a few more thrusts before he came in his love.

Pulling out and laying down next to Pony, both boys were panting.

Grabbing the towel again, he cleaned them up.

"I need a shower," Darry mumbled to himself.

"I'll join you," Pony smiled at him.

Darry chuckled at him and kissed him.

After making sure the coast was clear they made their way to the bathroom and into the shower. It was a relatively quick shower, with only one of two make out sessions. Once out Pony was able to get into a pair of pants that didn't squish the hell out of his naughty parts and a plain black shirt, that covered most of the hickey. The lusty blush that spread across Darry's face when Pony whispered in his ear that he still wasn't wearing underwear though made the younger male smirk like no tomorrow.

After both were dressed, Darry went and started making dinner, Pony was keeping him company sitting on the counter.

Two-bit and Soda were heard long before they were seen, as they came up the sidewalk. Pony hopped off the counter and just stood there. The two came into the house and Soda went off to change his clothes and Two-bit went into the kitchen.

"Hey boys," Two-bit looked closely at Darry, then at Ponyboy, when he saw the discolored skin.

"Hey," Pony, half yelled when Two-bit sprung forward and pulled the material down to reveal the whole thing.

"HA, I love you so much," Two-bit grabbed Darry in a hug and kissed his cheek, then ran out of the room.

Ponyboy and Darry looked at each other with confusion. Even more when they heard Soda yell 'No way' and ran into the kitchen almost slipping.

Soda pulled the neck of Pony's shirt down to reveal the hickey. He glared at Darry.

"How could you, I thought you loved me," He huffed crossing his arms.

"Pay up," Two-bit said holding out his hand to Soda.

"You cheated somehow," Soda whined, taking out his wallet and handing the money to Two-bit.

"How could I have cheated?"

"I don't know but you did,"

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Pony asked looking between the two.

"I bet him one of you would have a hickey the size of Oklahoma and you my dear Ponyboy, do,"

"Wait, he know?" Darry said, looking at Pony.

Pony smiled and wrapped his arms around Darry's waist, nuzzling his head under Darry's chin. "He's known since I first started liking you,"

"I see," Darry tilted Pony's chin up and kissed him. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Cheater,"

"Sore loser,"

~*~*~*~ Authors note ~*~*~*~*~

And here is yet another instalment of I want you to want me. I hope you like it.

BAD NEWS TIME: My computer's hard drive has crashed and though it's an easy fix, I need the one thing that I don't have, the windows XP starter disk, so until further notice, I won't have my own comp, so who knows when I'll be back T_T don't cry to long.

I have a few different ways to get online, but not sure if it will be long enough to write a full story or chapter, since I can't save my work on either comp.

So its farewell and goodbye for now my darlings, but never fear nothing like my comp dying will keep me down.


	4. I'm beggin' you to beg me

A small verbal fight could be heard from the front room. The words cheater and sore loser plus a few more things that made Darry tell Soda to watch his mouth were heard.

"But he cheated some how," Soda whined.

"Did not," The other three said all at once.

"See now you two hate me too,"

"Sore loser,"

"Cheater,"

Darry just rolled his eyes and went back to making the meatloaf for dinner. Once he had stuck the pan in the oven, he turned towards Pony, who was sitting on the counter.

"Should we go stop the fight?" He smiled.

"I have a better idea," He smiled and grabbed Darry around the neck.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope, I can help my self," He pressed his lips to Darry's.

The older male gasped and put his hands on Pony's hips. Pony pulled Darry as close as he could, his fingers running through his hair. Darry pulled away slightly and kissed Pony's lips lightly a few times.

"I have a question though," Darry said quietly.

"What?" He asked, kissing Darry's jaw line.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head. "You said that Two-bit knew about us, how did that happen?"

Pony kissed his neck once more and then kissed his lips making the other male open his eyes.

"Well, when I first started liking you I was freaked and needed to talk to someone," Pony shivered lightly as Darry rubbed his hips with his thumbs.

"Well I couldn't decide who, so I said it was going to be the first person I was alone with and that just happened to be Two-bit, I was thankful it wasn't Steve,"

Darry nodded and kissed Pony's nose, making him chuckle.

"I asked him if it was wrong to like other guys and he stood up and said 'finally, I was wondering when you were going to come out' needless to say I blushed up a storm. It was the blush that told him it was and that he was just taking a shot in the dark," Ponyboy shook his head.

Darry chuckled making Pony glare at him.

"Not funny, but we talked and after an hour of me not telling him the who, he sat on me,"

"That's never bothered you before," Darry tilted his head.

"Well I had a full bladder and he was sitting on it,"

Darry full out laughed this time.

"If your going to keep laughing at me, you don't get to hear the rest of it," Pony huffed.

Darry kissed Pony. "I'm sorry my love, please continue,"

"Well I told him the who and he just kind of flopped off me and I was scared I had lost a friend," Pony looked sad at the memory.

"But you didn't," Darry urged.

"Nope, I got back and Two-bit tackled me again and asked what I was going to do to tell you. He didn't like the answer I didn't know,"

"I'll bet,"

"Then he tried to help me think, in the end, the pop all over me was his idea," Pony smiled.

Darry smiled back at him and kissed him again. The timer went off making the two jump.

Darry went and took the foil off the meatloaf and put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Well I told you mine, so how did Soda find out?"

"Bothering the all mighty fuck out of me,"

"Such a dirty mouth," Pony fake scolded.

"But I can do great things with it," He winked and kissed Pony again moving back between Pony's legs.

"I wonder how they talked to each other about it?" Pony wondered.

"That's an even funnier story," Two-bit said from the door way.

Darry spun away from Pony to finish dinner.

"Care to elaborate?"

Soda joined them and sat at the table.

"Well I was at first pissed when I found out about his little crush on you,"

Darry fake coughed at this point, with something that sounded like 'bugged the fuck out of'

"ANYWAY," Soda just glared at him. "I was pissed and was pacing around the front room one day when I was here alone and he walked in," Soda said gesturing at Two-bit.

"I almost walked back out,"

"Well I started ranting about you, sorry Dare, but not about who it was that you liked that had me so pissed,"

"And I just let him rant,"

"Well after I calmed down, I talked to Two-bit AGAIN, to let him know that I was no longer mad at you," Soda said, looking at Darry who was mixing the noodles.

"I'm glad?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Soda chuckled. "Well we were talking and SOMEONE let it slip a bit that Pony had a bit of an unusual crush as well, well we got to talking about it more and one thing lead to another and we figured it out,"

"And I was the good one, I wasn't going to interfere until someone else did," Two-bit said staring at Soda.

"Not that I'm complaining, but please, never do that again Soda, I really hate those pants,"

"I like um," Darry said, smirking at Pony's intense blush.

"So are you staying for dinner, Two-bit?"

"Well duh," He exclaimed.

Darry drained the noodles and finished making the mac and cheese and took the meatloaf out of the oven. Once it was served they ate every last bite, then Pony and Soda did the dishes. Two-bit and Darry were in the living room watching Mickey Mouse.

"Soda don't you dare," They heard Pony yell then there was a splash.

"Oops," Soda said, but the laugh gave away that it wasn't an accident at all.

"You're finishing them by yourself," Pony grumbled and walked out into the living room. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his body.

Darry couldn't look away as Pony pushed his hair, that was also wet, back off his forehead.

Two-bit laughed and walked into the kitchen to help Soda.

"See something you like?" Pony said, in a low voice rubbing his hand against his stomach making the shirt ride up a little.

Darry swallowed thickly and stood walking over to Pony and grabbing his hips.

"I don't know whether to kill him or thank him," Darry said, softly as he kissed Pony's lips lightly.

"A little of both?" Pony suggested, putting his hands on Darry's shoulders.

"Dishes are done," Soda announced walking into the living room.

Darry let go of Pony and sat back in his chair. Pony smirked lightly and pulled his shirt off, making Darry gulp again.

"Hey Soda?" Pony asked.

"Yes, my darling baby brother?

"Could you do something for me?"

Soda looked at him a little confused. "What?"

"Catch," And he threw the wet shirt right into Soda's face.

The material slowly peeled off his face and slapped to the ground. For a second no one moved, until Soda opened his eyes and his mouth gasped open at Pony. Then the three lost it and started laughing.

"Well guys, I gotta get going, my mom's going out on a date and I told her I'd watch my sister," Two-bit grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on.

"Mind if I come with ya and stay the night?" Soda asked, wiping his face off with his sleeve and picking up the shirt and throwing it in the sink.

"Sure, if Darry don't mind,"

"I'm pretty sure, he won't," And he winked at Pony making him blush.

"Love you both," Soda said, kissing each of their heads.

"Love you too," Darry and Pony said in unison as Soda and Two-bit left.

"There is some thing wrong with that boy," Pony mumbled and hummed softly as Darry wrapped his arms around Pony's stomach from behind.

"I think he's a pretty good little brother," He kissed Pony's shoulder.

"What about me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I think you're a bit more that JUST a little brother," He said and bit lightly into the hickey that was there.

Pony gasped and arched his back, making his ass grind into Darry's crotch.

"Well we have the house to ourselves, is there anything that you want to maybe do?" Darry asked, rubbing one of his hands down Pony's stomach and hooked his thumb in Pony's jeans.

"I could think of one or two things," Pony gasped as Darry kissed all over the side of his neck.

"Would you like to tell me some of these things?"

"How about I show you," He said and turned around in Darry's arms, kissing the other male lightly.

Darry moaned lightly into the kiss and grabbed Ponyboy by the hips and pulled him up, making the younger male wrap his legs around him.

Breaking the kiss Darry smiled at Ponyboy and nuzzled his neck as he moved toward the bedroom. Pony rested his head on Darry's shoulder, letting the other male kiss and nip at the expanse of his throat. Once they got to the room Darry kicked the door closed and laid Pony down on the bed. Leaning up he took of his shirt and laid back on Pony, lips finding each other again.

Darry moved his hips up and undid Pony's pants and started shimmying them down. Once they were down enough Pony helped and kicked them off. Darry then got out of his own and laid back down, their cocks pressing against each others.

Pony gasped and bucked slightly making Darry moan into the other males neck.

"What do you want baby?" Darry said, kissing Pony's lips lightly.

"I want you in me," Pony said, breathlessly.

Darry went to reach the bedside table but was stopped when Pony grabbed his wrist. Darry raised any eyebrow at him.

"Sit up, with you back against the headboard," Pony commanded lightly.

Darry did as told and Pony sat on his thighs and grabbed the lube out of the drawer and poured some in his palm. Closing the cap and putting it back, he wrapped his hand around Darry's cock, making the older male hiss in pleasure.

Once Darry's cock was all lubed up, Pony cleaned off his hand and moved up so he was positioned over Darry's cock. Kissing Darry, he grabbed the headboard and slid down his cock.

Darry and Pony both gasped and moaned as Pony got fully on him.

"I'm never going to get tired of this feeling," Darry moaned, grabbing Pony's hip with one hand and ran his other up Pony's back as the younger male started to move up and down.

Holding onto the headboard tighter Pony moved in a small wave as he moved slowly up and down.

"Pony," Darry gasped as Pony moaned.

"Darry, move with me?" He said, in a seductive questioning way.

Darry started moving his hips up every time Pony moved down. As the pleasure built they both started moving faster, their moans growing.

"Darry, oh god your cock feels amazing," Pony gasped loudly as Darry wrapped his large hand around Pony's cock.

Letting go of the headboard with one hand, Pony wrapped it in Darry's hair and kissed the older male.

It didn't take but a few more strokes for Pony to moan into Darry's mouth and come all over Darry's stomach. Just a few more up and downs made the older male come deep in his young lover. Pony let out a gasp against Darry's lips as the older male pulled him closer, kissing him more deeply.

The kiss lasted until Darry's cock slipped out of Pony making both of them moan again.

"I think I need another shower," Pony breathed out against Darry's lips.

Darry smiled and swung his legs off the bed and stood up, making Pony cling to him. With Pony in tow, Darry walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Stepping into the shower, Darry finally put Ponyboy down and turned the water on and adjusted it. He shifted so Pony was more underneath the spray of water and grabbed the washcloth and soap. Getting it lathered up, he washed Pony down.

"You know I can't seem to get one part of you clean, maybe some spit will get it," Darry said, kissing Pony then getting on his knee's.

Pony gasped as he felt Darry's, warmer than the water, mouth around his cock. It didn't take long for Pony's member to be hard again and aching to come. Darry moved his mouth up and down and wrapped his hand around the base of Pony's cock.

Leaning against the wall of the shower, pleasure coursed through all of his veins. It only took a few more moments for Pony to come deep in Darry's throat. Once Darry swallowed it all, he stood up and kissed a panting Pony.

"I think I got it clean," He whispered.

"Now it's your turn,"

Pony grabbed the washcloth and started with Darry's front he made sure to wash every inch of him, making the other male shiver and moan. Then he moved to his back and washed it as the water washed his front off. Turning Darry around so his back was again under the water, Pony smirked and kissed Darry.

"It seems like you have the same problem I did,"

"Pony," He gasped as Ponyboy got on his knees and took Darry's hard member into his mouth.

Darry ran his fingers through Pony's hair as the other male got to getting him off as quick as possible.

With a loud yell, Darry came in Pony's mouth. Pony swallowed and let his cock slip from his lips and stand up, leaning against Darry.

Darry tilted Pony's chin up and kissed him softly. Pony wrapped his arms around Darry's neck as he wrapped his arms around Pony's waist.

"I love you, Ponyboy," He kissed his jaw lightly.

"I love you too, Darry,"

Pony yawned softly and snuggled into Darry's chest.

"Tired baby?" Darry asked, turning off the water.

Pony nodded and reached for a towel. "A little,"

"Then how about we get some hot chocolate, then go to bed?" Darry asked, drying himself off.

Pony smiled. "I'd like that,"

"Go get dressed and I'll get it started," Darry kissed Pony's forehead.

Pony nodded and left the bathroom. Going into his room he heard Darry go to his own room and come out a half minute later and go into the kitchen.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, he found a pair of pajama pants that Darry had gotten him last Christmas. They were black and had candy canes all over them.

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Darry at the stove, with no shirt on and just a pair of grey pj pants.

Walking up behind Darry, he wrapped his arms around his waist, being careful of the stove.

"Hi my love," Darry said, with a smile.

"Hi," He kissed Darry's shoulder.

"If you let me go, I can get this done," Darry said softly.

"If I must," And he went and sat on the couch.

Darry came out a minute later with two mugs in his hands. Giving one to Pony, he sat on the couch so his back was to the arm rest and opened his arms. Pony moved so he was sitting between Darry's legs. They drank their chocolate slowly, Pony leaning his head back against Darry's chest between drinks. The older males arm never leaving Pony's waist. Once both mugs were empty, Darry grabbed them and took them to the kitchen to wash. Pony went to the bathroom then crawled into Darry's bed. He could hear the kitchen sink turn off. Then there was silence for a few minutes, then the sound of a flushing toilet. Darry came into the room and turned off the light and crawled into bed.

As soon as Darry laid on his back, Pony wrapped himself around Darry.

"I love you," Darry chuckled lightly.

"I love you too," He leaned his head up and Darry leaned down and kissed him.

Pony yawned and snuggled closer to Darry. The older male smiled and held Pony closer and started drifting off, the love of his life in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~ AUTHORS NOTE ~*~*~*~*~*~

AND I updated another piece ^_^.

OK thinking about it, I'm trying to decide if like Soda and Twobit should become a couple or something like that and also thinking if/how the rest of the gang find out. And how they react to it…. Or what idk.

Let me know my loves?

I own nothing.


	5. I'll shine up my old brown shoes

"Wow that little girl is a ball of energy," Soda said, flopping on Two-bit's bed.

"Is a little 6 year old to much for you?" Two-bit cocked his eye brow and looked at the dark blond male and laid on his stomach next to him.

"Hell no, just she's a little pistol," Soda smiled.

"So you're perfectly happy about Darry and Pony?"

"You mean the whole, incest thing? Yea, love is love and I mean who wouldn't fall in love with Pony?"

"Me, to young for my taste," Two-bit smirked, making Soda roll his eyes.

Soda was silent for a while, Two-bit had to look at him to make sure the teen hadn't fallen asleep.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Soda asked softly.

"Thought about what?" Two-bit, tilted his head and rolled so he was facing Soda; his arm propping up his head.

"Like about kissing another dude," His face was a little red.

"Hmm, not really. I mean I'm fine with Pony and all that but never really thought about actually doing it myself,"

"I see," Soda said.

"Why do you ask?" Two-bit raised his eyebrow.

Soda shrugged. "Just been on my mind since all of this has been going on,"

"Uh-huh, so why not find a guy and kiss him?"

"Well you're a guy, can I kiss you?" Soda, smiled and laughed.

"If you want," Two-bit shrugged.

Soda coughed nervously. "I was joking,"

"I wasn't,"

Soda opened his mouth to argue but then shut it and just shrugged a little and moved closer to the other male. Two-bit rested his hand lightly on Soda's hip and moved his mouth to his. Soda took a small shaky breath and pressed his lips to Two-bit's.

To say the fireworks exploded on contact would be going over board but a warm feeling of contentment did bloom. As Two-bit's tongue licked gently at Soda's bottom lip, Soda let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around said males neck.

Two-bit pushed lightly on Soda, making him roll on to his back and he climbed on top of him, their lips never parting. Two-bit straddles Soda's hips unconsciously grinding down into the other male. Soda let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips up into Two-bit.

"My, did someone like that?" Two-bit asked huskily.

Soda ground up into Two-bit again, making them both moan. "You tell me,"

Two-bit ran his hands up under Soda's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side of his bed. Running his hands up and down the soft flesh of his chest and stomach made the younger teen shiver. Soda sat up a little and help Two-bit remove his shirt, tossing it on top of his own. When their naked skin hit each other, they both felt a spark and their lips met again in passion.

Two-bit broke the kiss and started a line of kissed to Soda's neck.

"Hey no hickey's, I don't need to look as ridiculous as Ponyboy,"

Two-bit snickered, but just placed a few open mouthed kissed on the skin before continuing his trek down. As he paid attention to Soda's nipples, the other teen's back arched off the bed at the feeling of Two-bit's mouth. After giving fair treatment to both of them, he moved down the flat valley that was Soda's stomach.

Once he undid Soda's pants he pulled them off and tossed them on the ever growing pile of clothes. Soda gasped as Two-bit ran his index finger up the thick vein at the bottom of his cock. Doing this a few more times Soda was squirming on the bed when Two-bit took him into his mouth. Soda's mouth dropped open as Two-bit started moving up and down, the pleasure making his mind go completely blank. Slipping his fingers through Two-bit's hair, the older male sped up his actions, making Soda moan.

It didn't take long at all for Soda to get close.

"Two-bit, I'm gonna," He gasped out, before coming in Two-bit's mouth.

The older male swallowed all of the bitter liquid before pulling away and licking his lips.

"Like that?" Two-bit asked in a breathy voice, crawling up Soda again and kissing him.

Soda nodded in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Two-bits neck.

"Would you like me to return the favor?"

"You don't have to,"

"I said," Soda licked Two-bit's bottom lip making him shiver. "Do you want me to return the favor?"

Two-bit shivered again as Soda licked his bottom lip again.

"Yea,"

"Then get on your back," Soda commanded.

Two-bit rolled off him and laid down as Soda moved and got to taking off the males pants. Throwing them to the side Soda wrapped his hand around the base of Two-bit's cock and fitted his mouth over the top of it. As Soda moved both his mouth and hand up and down Two-bit grabbed the bed sheet's, moaning.

"Soda," He gasped.

The other teen moaned low in his throat, the vibrations hitting all the nerve ending of Two-bit's cock. Not long after that, Two-bit came with a small yell.

Soda swallowed it all as well and laid down next to Two-bit.

"Who knew a simple question could lead to all that," Two-bit cracked.

"Lets get in some pajama's and go to sleep, I'm even more worn out now,"

Two-bit smiled and got up, pulling a pair of pajama pants on and throwing a pair to the male lying on the bed. Soda pulled them on and laid on his side as Two-bit got back in bed and kissed him again.

"Night Two-bit,"

"Night Soda,"

And they both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ponyboy opened his eyes against the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room, the first thing he noticed was that Darry was not there. Looking at the time, he realized that he would have been up an hour or more ago, he wasn't one to just lay in bed all day.

Getting up, he headed to the bathroom, cringing lightly at how bad his neck looked. Once all that was done with he heard a paper crinkling in the front room and nothing else. Smirking, Pony went to his room and pulled on the tighter than anything else pants and didn't put on a shirt. Oh the teasing he was going to inflict.

Walking into the room Darry had the paper in front of him, not yet hearing Pony.

"Morning Darry," Pony called out in a sing song voice, putting his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Morning, Pon," Lowering his paper, the words died in his throat as he took in his lover.

"There a problem Dare?" Pony asked, pulling at the loops a little.

Darry shook his head and leaned forward and pushing Pony's fingers out of the loops and pulling him forward. Pony went without protest and Darry pulled him into straddling his hips.

"I thought you didn't like these pants?" Darry said, kissing Pony's chest.

"You do though," He twitched his hips lightly, making Darry moan.

"You are such a tease,"

"Tell me about it," Pony wrapped his arms around Darry's neck and kissed him.

Darry kissed him back putting on hand in the middle of his back and the other under his ass, giving it a squeeze. Pony moaned into the kiss, pulling Darry closer.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," The boys on the chair froze.

"No, it's really not,"

Ponyboy let go of Darry and turned looking at the owners of the voices moving to sit on the arm of the chair. Dally and Johnny were standing there with identical smirks on their faces.

"Isn't he a little young for you there Darrel?" Dally said, walking in more and sitting on the couch.

"Oh hush Dal, age is just a number," Johnny said, going to sit on the other couch.

"Yea I guess your right but the living room, really?"

"It's their house," Johnny said, laughing at the hot blush that all over Pony.

"Glory can your ears get red Pony," Dally cracked.

"And that's one hell of a hickey, doesn't that thing hurt?"

"I'm not even sure how to respond to you two," Darry said.

"Hey were family, we love you no matter what," Johnny said, making them smile.

"Thanks guys," Pony said, shifting and sliding into Darry's lap.

"Just no making out in front of us, please?" Dally asked.

"Hey like you said, it's our house," Darry smirked and kissed Pony lightly, but just pulled him to his chest.

"We have such an odd group of friends," Pony sighed.

"Who's going to tell Steve?" Dally asked.

"We'll get back to you on that,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at Two-bit's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So did you enjoy your night with the boys?" Two-bit's mom asked her daughter.

The young girl nodded fast. "It was a lot of fun, Soda was really fun to play with,"

"Yea, real fun," Two-bit quipped, making Soda kick him under the table.

"But mommy, I have a question?"

"What is it dear?"

"What's incest?"

"Keith Mattews,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And yet another installment of I want you to want me. Because I have become OBSESSED with Pony/darry and I have no idea why. I'm still doing the odd couples and taking all requests for those, I still have a few to go, but I just couldn't help put out some more darry/pony, even if they were only in it for a little bit.

The Soda/Two-bit thing came from how close I happened to make them and when asked a lot of people said they should SOOO there ya go

I hope you all enjoyed what has happened here tonight.

I have no idea, I'm hyper for some reason

You know the drill, read and review and all that good stuff ^_^


End file.
